


I think all I really needed was you.

by -yangtangliu (timeisaconstruct), timeisaconstruct



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dairy Queen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, jaehyun i really fucking love you, pls protect your idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/timeisaconstruct
Summary: In light of the 97liners scandal, Jaehyun struggles with his mental heath and Ten is there to calm him down.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I think all I really needed was you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k_itt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/gifts).



> Before you read this, I just wanna say that if you blame Jaehyun for anything that has happened in the last few days you are in the wrong. 
> 
> Jaehyun made a mistake in going out and endangering his coworkers. That much is valid. But there are no social distancing laws in South Korea right now that I am aware of. Jaehyun is a very hard working person, and he deserves to have a break. and the fact that he was awake at on in the morning to write that letter on his Instagram really hurts me.
> 
> He's one of the older members of nct, someone who might be seen as a role model and I can't imagine the mental stress this is putting him through. He's such a kind, hard working person and it really hurts me that he's probably completely blaming himself for this. I know SM ENT. does and I don't want him to feel like that, but the most we can do is trend hashtags.
> 
> Secondly, I gifted this work to [k_itt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt) because of how much she loves jaeten, and because all her works are legendary and deserve your read after this. 
> 
> Thirdly, you. Because your reading this and that makes me happy.

**Ten.sm**  
_go to bed_

**Jaehyun.sm**  
_what?_

**Ten.sm**  
_I said go to bed._  
_I know you’re active on instagram, and i saw you post that letter._

**Jaehyun.sm**  
_no i’m busy_

**Ten.sm**  
_with what? Taeyong sent me a picture of him in bed hours ago._  
_He said the members were laid off work to look better and get_  
_rest to feel better for upcoming promotions._

**Ten.sm**  
_so why are you not in bed asleep._

**Jaehyun.sm**  
_I just don’t want anyone mad at me,_  
_Because i probably look irresponsible._  
_It’s my fault, and i shouldn’t of went outside and then come back in._  
_I could have hurt everyone._

**Ten.sm**  
_At the time no one was saying you had to social distance._  
_And baby you should be allowed to leave the house._

**Jaehyun.sm**  
_I know but it was still dangerous, I’m worried about what the company will say._  
_They already released that statement, and then i wrote that apology but i wonder if they’ll take away some of my lines._

**Ten.sm**  
_They won’t do that._

**Ten.sm**  
_I won’t let them._  
_Now will you please get to bed?_

**Jaehyun.sm**  
_Not like i can sleep like this._

**Ten.sm**  
_Can you try for me? Just put your phone down, maybe ask jungwoo to cuddle?_

**Jaehyun.sm**  
_Hes asleep_  
_Besides who’d want to cuddle with me, i just endangered are entire team._

**Ten.sm**  
_Jung fucking Yoonoh._

**Ten.sm**  
_Do not put yourself down like that._

**Ten.sm**  
_You are the most beautiful, hard-working, talented, and good looking person I’ve ever met._

**Jaehyun.sm**  
hyung...

**Ten.sm**  
_Baby shut up and listen!_

**Ten.sm**  
_You work so hard for us, and your team and you never fail to give everything your all. Your a naturally shy person, but you didn’t let that stop you from pursuing your dream to be a singer and still work so hard each day. You dedicate yourself so much that you refuse time out with your friends and yo love your members to the end of the earth._

**Ten.sm**  
_I know I don’t say it very often, but you work so fucking hard for us as a group and we wouldn’t be were we are without you. As I was scrolling through my timeline before all this happened, I saw a tweet saying “being perfect is impossible but jaehyun comes pretty fucking close” and i couldn’t agree more._

**Ten.sm**  
_I don’t wanna hear you putting yourself down because of an stupid company and I know your scared but you have so many devoted fans out there, trending the hashtags for you to #1 in hopes of you seeing._

**Ten.sm**  
_So please please don’t listen to dispatch, and maybe open your dorm door._

Jaehyun looks up from the small glowing light of his cellphone in the dark quiet room, the only sound he could hear being the breathing of Jungwoo to the side of him. It’s queit in the dorms, but it is also one am, and after Donghyuck kept on slacking off too much during practice Taeyong had implemented a new rule of no phones after 11pm to keep everyone well rested and asleep.

Jaehyun was obviously breaking it, but he couldn’t help it. Seeing all those hastags talking about him and people even trying to boycott they’re upcoming comeback, it really hurt him alot. He never wants people hurt because of him, or to think that he was harming anyone. Jaehyun doesn’t want to harm anybody. In the 97liners group chat, a GOT7 member came on to talk about how he would never do something so risky and how dangerous it was.

Jaehyun hadn’t let himself cry out of feeling as though that was weak and forced himself to read everything and feel the guilt seeping into his bones. He was praticlly shaking as he wrote his leetter to go on his instagram, having to rewrite it because of all the stress and anxiety washing over his body at how fans would react. As well as the korean fan who said the letter was enough? He was ready to personally respond to it and write another one for her.

But then Ten texted him. They hadn’t been talking all to much lately because of how busy Jaehyun was, and he had even wondered if so much time apart from each other had broken their relationship. Jaehyun isn’t one to text, or to even call, and he only does so if he really feels like it. On some days he even reads an entire chat log of group chat’s but never says anything as the chat progress, and let’s people think he’s just a ghost icon when he’s really there.

Ten, really comforted him. He was always there for him, as all the older members are, but didn’t slowly start treating him the same as any other member in all times of conversation except scolding but treated him as just Jaehyun. Not Jaehyun who is one year younger than him, or Jaehyun who shouldn’t act lesser than his age, but just himself. Sure, maybe he did deserve to be scolded for butting into the older members work but whenever he had texted him after a few weeks of nothing, it was always comfortable and he never asked why it may take him the entire weekend to reply. They were cool like that. Jaehyun liked that they were cool like that.

A soft knock rouses Jaehyun from how much he has thought, and he queity opens his dorm door to see Ten standing there holding two cups of dairy queen ice cream. “Hey,” he whispers before smiling at the sight of him. “Come on baby, we can sit in the kitchen and you can talk about what’s bothering you. It’s not good to keep everything inside your head.”

Jaehyun follows him, closing the door quietly behind him and taking a seat acros from him at the kitchen island. Ten pushes one cup in front of him, tinted green near the bottom with whipped cream on top and a red cherry. Ten’s looks entirely similar, except he has sprinkles and he raises his eyebrows after taking a big sip and jaehyun still hasn’t moved.

“I thought green tea ice cream was your favourite?” He says, as less of a statement and more of a chide at himself, the words coming out muffled as he just took a sip.

Jaehyun looks at him, with a helpless look in his eyes and once again at the cup in front of him before he feels himself beginning to cry burying his head in his arms on the table. Ten is immediately around the table to sit on the other side of him and pull him into his lap, whispering out comforting words and sweet nothings to calm Jaehyun down.

Jaehyun’s tears are probably staining and wetting Ten’s shirt and he tries to move away but Ten keeps him there and lets him cry himself out. It’s late at night so Jaehyun tries to calm himself down, but the feeling of being in his older member’s arms is something you can’t just replicate and it makes so many waves of gratitude and feeling like he doesn’t deserve it along with other thoughts swirling around in his head. Even though a part of him knows he’s allowed to be comforted, he still feels guilty for making Ten worried and betraying his members and management.

But soon enough his sobs and tears start lessening, and his shaky arms Jaehyun detaches himself from Ten looking up at him from in his lap with teary red eyes. Ten only smiles before scoffing, “You look so ugly when you cry, that’s why you shoulder never have too.”

Jaehyun sniffs and doesn’t say anything, only reaching out for the cup and sticking the straw in his mouth to eat and sip some of the sweetness. Green tea ice cream _is_ in fact his favourite and it warms his heart that Ten remembered after all this time. Ten laughs at his eagerness, speaking again. “I take it you feel better now? Was all you needed someone to hold you and something sweet?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun smiles back up at him. “I think all I really needed was you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/litteralydonghyuck)   
>  [twitter ](https://twitter.com/hyuckieswrld)   
> 


End file.
